Are you sure?
by someoneudontknow5
Summary: A few hours before their wedding, Gray gets some last minute jitters along with some doubts. Can Claire convince him otherwise? Graire. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone! Just a little bit of Graire fluff that I had to write down!**

**Enjoy!**

**El: Yeah, remember, read and then REVIEW! ^^**

**Oh, and of course, I don't own Harvest Moon...**

**_ _ _ _ _**

Claire was standing in a tiny room on the side of the church. She was staring at herself in the mirror before her. In it, she saw a young blond woman dressed in a delicate white dress. Her hair was down and the white veil wasn't enough to hide her enormous smile. Her blue eyes twinkled merrily as she sang softly a well known tune.

"Here comes the bride..."

BlAM!

"Claire!"

The bride-to-be turned around, alarmed. Standing in front of her was her husband-to-be. Gray. He was breathing heavily and was in a state of sheer panic.

"What's wrong Gray?" she asked, slightly worried.

"I... We... Do you..." Gray tried, not finding the right words, "Do you want to cancel the wedding? There's still time!"

"What??!" Claire yelled, a bit louder than she had intended, "You want to cancel the wedding??!!"

"I...No!" Gray snapped, "I asked if YOU wanted to cancel it!"

Claire was about to snap back when her eyes softened, something was obviously wrong with Gray. The blond sat down on a bench and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"Now," she asked, "What's wrong?"

Gray just groaned and put his head in his hands. Then he mumbled something.

"What?" Claire asked, puzzled by his odd behavior, "I can't hear you."

Gray mumbled a bit louder and this time, Claire thought she heard the words "My grandfather"

The blond sighed, "Him again? What did he do now?"

Gray looked up, there was a look of anguish on his face. Slowly, he recounted the events of his afternoon.

_ _ _

Gray was standing in front of a mirror, staring at himself. There was this sort of goofy smile on his face, which was rare.

"Married..." he whispered, "I'm getting married..."

"You certainly got a good one there grandson!" Saibara exclaimed, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and giving Gray a good slap on the back. It sent the poor boy tumbling to the floor. Gray groaned but Saibara apparently didn't notice. Or didn't care.

"Of course, it's no surprise," the old man continued, "Seeing as you got your grandmother's brains and MY looks."

Saibara started doing various poses in front of the mirror.

"Yup, hair, eyes, muscles, that's all me!" he announced proudly, his stomach pending ominously.

Gray slowly got up, "Wait...Are you telling me you had hair?" he winced as the light caught his grandfather's bald head, blinding him for a moment.

Saibara glared at his grandson, "Of course I had hair you idiot! Exactly like yours!"

Gray was about to grumble about something when he realized something, "So... I'm going to look like... You?!"

Saibara scoffed, "Of course! What do you think?!"

Gray stood there, open-mouthed, staring at the old fatty before him that continued showing off. He was rooted to the ground while his brain processed the information.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!" Finally coming to his senses, the young blacksmith in training fled quickly away from the blacksmith's.

_ _ _

"So, I wanted to be sure," Gray said, coming back to their conversation, "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Claire laughed, "Of course! Do you think I just accepted without thinking?"

Gray sighed and looked at the floor, "I've spent my whole life complaining everyday about that old man and it turns out I'm going to be exactly like him..." He sighed again.

Claire couldn't hold back in anymore and burst into peals of laughter. The pure despair on Gray's face was just too much.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray snapped.

Claire giggled, "You." she answered truthfully.

Gray opened his mouth to retort when a slim finger settled on his lips, silencing him instantly.

Claire's eyes twinkled and there was a soft smile playing on her lips, "You know that you're going to turn out like him only if you keep believing it. And you are not your grandfather Gray! Or else, I would have just married him you know?"

Gray grimaced at the thought and opened his mouth again, but once again he was silenced. This time, it was because Claire was kissing him. Before he could respond, she pulled away.

Claire smiled "I love you, you idiot."

Gray grinned and bent down, claiming her lips with his.

The door opened and Kai entered, followed by Popuri. But Claire and Gray didn't notice, each of them too caught up in the other. Kai and Popuri exchanged a look.

Kai smirked "Hey guys! Easy! Save it for the honeymoon!"

**_ _ _ _ _**

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't you just love Graire??**

**Review please!!**


End file.
